


Let Me See

by Tari_Sue



Series: Camelot Land [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin prefers to make love with the light out and his top on. Arthur doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See

**Author's Note:**

> I am rubbish and busy and this is all I managed to get done this week, and I haven't even had time to read it through, but this in all its awfulness is for the fabulous Sulla and is in response to this entry: http://camelot-vaults.livejournal.com/73843.html

He loves the feeling of Arthur's lips against his skin. The way they caress his neck like he was someone special, precious.

He loves the feeling of Arthur's hands upon his body, holding his hips, dipping beneath the waistband of his trousers.

He loves the way Arthur is when they fuck, so uninhibited, free, young. So different from the Arthur who has the weight of a kingdom on his young shoulders, the eyes of the world on his every move.

This Arthur, Merlin's Arthur, has a laugh that can light up every dark corner of Merlin's world, and he uses it frequently and with abandon. He likes to kiss his way up Merlin's thigh, where he knows his lover is most ticklish, making Merlin wriggle and giggle and squirm until Arthur finally reaches his cock. Arthur will worship Merlin's cock while he works him open, and then he fuck him, sometimes roughly, sometimes passionately, sometimes tenderly, like tonight. Sometimes he even lets Merlin do the fucking, but Merlin likes this best, face to face, Arthur rocking into him, one hand holding Merlin's leg in place, the other running up and down Merlin's side, beneath his shirt.

And then it all goes wrong, just like it has before. Arthur already asked for the candle to be left on, rather than the rather darker than natural darkness Merlin prefers. Now, as his hand slips further and further up Merlin's shirt, he breaths his whispered plea.

'Take it off.'

'No, Arthur, please…'

'Come on, Merlin, I want to see you.' And he thrusts up in just that way that makes Merlin mewl and almost forget himself and give in.

'Arthur!'

'I want too see… if that blush… goes all… the way…down.' Merlin is close, so close.

Arthur stops and lets Merlin's leg fall to the bed. He leans up to claim Merlin's lips. 'Let me see you. All of you.'

Merlin tries to grind himself down, find that spot again. 'Arthur, please.'

'I don't care, Merlin. Whatever it is you don't want me to see.'

'I can't, you'll hate me.'

'I won't. I promise.'

'You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Arthur.'

Merlin does nothing to stop him as Arthur pushes his shirt up. Arthur must see the straight away, but still he raises Merlin's arms so he can lift the shirt over his head.

He doesn't look at Arthur now, doesn't want to see the look of fear and hatred come over that beautiful face.

'Merlin, look at me.'

Slowly Merlin turns his head. Arthur is gazing at his face, rather than the tattoos decorating his torso.

'I lived with the Druids, for a while,' he offers in response to the question that was never asked.

'I see,' is all Arthur says.

'That doesn't bother you?'

Arthur is still in him, and it is starting to get awkward and uncomfortable and Merlin just wants him to get off him.

'I figure it makes sense, what with the magic and all,' Arthur says finally.

As the words sink in Merlin tries to get away, but Arthur's strong hands hold him in place.

'How long?' Merlin asks.

'Always,' Arthur admits. From that first day you fought me and things moved on their own.'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'I was waiting for you to say something first.'

'Why didn't you have me arrested?'

'Because then I couldn't do unspeakable things to you.' Like he just remembered what they were doing, Arthur thrusts up and into Merlin. The bastard has unbelievable self control.

'There are other servants, Arthur.' Merlin's not really into this anymore.

'Yes,' Arthur says, picking up his pace again. 'But none of them are you. I'm not in love with them.'

Against his own wishes, Merlin's cock has regained interest in proceedings and the promised orgasm it was so recently denied. 'And you're in love with me?'

Arthur groans as he spills his seed inside Merlin. 'Idiot,' he murmurs fondly into Merlin's shoulder. He gently pulls out of Merlin and wriggles down the bed to take him in his mouth once more. It doesn't take much for Merlin to spill down his prince's throat. 'Of course I do.'


End file.
